


a certain sense of longing

by exyandreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Texting, i guess, idk what to tag this, wow taylor didnt write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyandreil/pseuds/exyandreil
Summary: or how a meeting in a supermarket, a few text conversations and a few hasty phone calls saved nathaniel from his father and made andrew fall in love.





	a certain sense of longing

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally a tiny drabble that evolved into this
> 
> this whole thing is based off of [this wonderful art](http://requiemofkings.tumblr.com/post/163744152575/nathaniel-meeting-the-foxes-in-a-store-at-3-am) by my wonderful friendy [ neyu](http://requiemofkings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> enjoy andrew having some emotions and being addicted to sugar
> 
> you can find me on my [tumblr](https://andreil.tumblr.com/) come shout at me

Monday. 3:24 am

  
Andrew slid out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He was getting pretty good at ignoring Nicky babble on about Erik, but his skills needed refining. Especially at three am.

“And he really wants a cat now Drew. I think he wants a tabby. They’re super cute. You can even teach them to do tricks!”

Andrew only muttered a death wish under his breath in response, walking into the store. The gentle hum of the fans above him was the loudest thing in the store, louder than the pair’s footsteps. It only pissed Andrew off a little bit. Just a little. He turned to face Nicky, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. “You go get the ice cream. I’ll go get Kevin’s stupid protein drink, or whatever the drama queen wants.”

Nicky nodded. “He’s decided against the chocolate, apparently vanilla has more micronutrients or something like that.”

He rolled his eyes, waving Nicky off. “Meet you back here in five.” He walked away, making his way over to the milk aisle. Vanilla, vanilla, vanilla. Andrew turned the corner, looking up. Oh. Oh no. Oh fuck. Who was he? He looked old enough to be in college, but Andrew didn’t recognize that face. He would’ve recognized that face anywhere. It was like it was a work of art, it looked that good. His auburn hair stood out from the white of the aisle, it made Andrew feel. Feel things. Things he didn’t want to think about, not in a grocery store anyway. But there was something else in his chest. Something telling him that, in another world, that boy would be with him. At his side, attached at the hip. But that world wasn’t this world. And Andrew had things to be doing that didn’t involve getting stuck in his head. He cleared his throat, pursing his lips together into a fine line. “You’re in my way.”

The ginger boy looked up, looking like a deer in headlights. “Oh! I’m sorry.” He made his way to the other side of the aisle, carrying on reading the label of the bottle. His voice was quiet, quieter than it should’ve been.

Andrew sighed and went over to where the boy was standing just seconds ago, shutting his eyes. Great. He turned on his heel, staring the boy down. Now Andrew noticed his eyes. They were a piercing blue. Ice blue. Almost like they didn’t belong to him. They must’ve been stolen from another person. He shook that thought off, rubbing his head. “You have the last vanilla one.”

“Do you want it?” The boy tilted his head.

“I don’t. But I need it.”

“Oh, uh,” He paused, holding it out. “Take it?” He sounded uncertain.

Andrew stepped closer, taking it from him. The fact that his heart raced when his fingertips brushed his was irrelevant. “Thanks.”

“It’s fine. I was just looking at the label anyway.” The boy shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

“Were you even going to buy it?”

“Nope.”

“Then why were you looking at it?”

“Buying time.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Okay, smart guy.”

The boy couldn’t help but grin. “Bet I’m smarter than you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then how come I’ve never seen you at the university?”

The boy’s face fell. Wait. Uh… Andrew didn’t mean for it to come off like that. Why did he feel so apologetic anyhow? He was about to open his mouth to cover his mistake, but Nicky came shouting for him in German.

“ANDREW, THE ICE CREAM IS ON SALE!”

Andrew looked at the boy, almost apologizing with his eyes. The boy’s fingers twitched slightly, twisting the fabric of his trousers between his fingers, not wanting to look away from him.

“ANDREW?!” Nicky stood at the end of the aisle, basket perched on his arm like a couture handbag. Like the kind Allison would have. “Oh my god Andrew, you’re talking to a pretty boy.”

Andrew glared at him. “Shut up, we’re going.”

Nicky tutted and held his spare arm out, trying to block him in. As if that would make a difference. “Not until you get his number we’re not.”

The boy was looking back at the shelves, reading another label. This time of an almond milk. Weird taste, clearly.

“Nicky, no.”

“Do it for me!” He whined, scuffing his shoe against the white tiles. He always had a flair for the dramatics.

“No.”

“Fine, no ice cream.”

Now that got Andrew’s attention. “I’ll just buy it myself.”

“And if you do, I won’t drive you back to the tower,” Nicky smirked. Checkmate. “Ten-minute drive, one hour walk.”

Andrew scowled. “Fine,” He turned back to the boy, switching back to English. “My asshole cousin wants me to take your number.”

Nicky squealed, clasping his hands together.

The boy turned around, eyebrow raised. “Pardon?”

“Your number.”

“Oh. Uh,” He held his hand out. “I can put it in for you?”

Andrew nodded, fishing his own phone out of his pocket. He placed it in the boy’s hand, shifting slightly.

The boy hastily typed the number in, smiling. “There,” He passed it back to Andrew. “Happy?”

“Oh, we’re delighted,” Nicky interrupted. “Look, now you have a friend from outside of school!” Nicky beamed.

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Well,”

“NATHANIEL, LET’S GO!” The voice was deep for a woman’s, but it sounded like it was running out of patience.

“Fuck,” The boy- Nathaniel, clearly, grabbed a bottle of plain milk and smiled at Andrew. “See you.” He practically sprinted out of the aisle.

Nicky smirked. “He could be on the team if he runs that fast.”

Andrew glared at him. “Come on, we’re going.”

* * *

 

Monday. 4:56am

_hi_

_who is this?_

_oh i never told you my name earlier_

_i never asked for it._

_its abram if you cared_

_i don’t._  
_how come you went running when they called for nathaniel though?_

 _thats also my name_  
_but i prefer abram_

 _okay. abram. my name’s andrew._  
_how old are you?_

_18 u_

Andrew frowned. His texts were short, lacking in punctuation, and fast. Was he his only friend? Did he have anyone else to talk to?

_20._

_u dont look it_

_that’s what i get told._

_i know ur face_

_wow. thank you._

_u play exy right_  
_for the foxes_

_yeah. unfortunately._

_i wish i could play again_

_why don’t you?_

_not allowed_

_you’re 18, surely you can make your own decisions._

_my dad says i cant_

_then move out?_

_the same answer_  
_gotta go_

_why does your dad not let you move out?_

Andrew waited. And waited.

 _abram?_  
_you there?_

He clearly wasn’t. Andrew sighed and plugged his phone back into its cable at his bedside, letting himself drift to sleep.

* * *

Tuesday. 3:21pm

It was the next day when Andrew got another text, but it wasn’t from Nathaniel’s number. And they were in the middle of practice, it’s not like he could text him now, even during their break. Kevin would probably scream at him. Andrew didn’t care, he could just do without the inconvenience. He put his phone down, going back to walking laps with Renee.

“What’s with the face, hm?” Renee smiled.

“There is no face.” He looked away.

“Alright.” She shrugged, going back to walking in silence. The silence was good for Andrew, he never got it with Nicky. Or the rest of his teammates.

Kevin called them back to practice a few minutes later, continuing with his stupid fucking drills. It was taking everything inside of Andrew not to smash his face in with his racquet. But they had appearances to keep up with. Apparently.

Ugh.

* * *

 Tuesday. 5:31 pm

_hi_

_who is this? how’d you get this number?_

_oh fuck_  
_abram_

_why do you have a different number?_

_my dad got rid of my phone_  
_he crushed it_

_why?_

_im not meant to have it_

_oh._

_but i memorized your number_

_wow. thanks?_

_i like talking to you_  
_thats all_

_i don’t know why you would._

_i like the way you speak_  
_blunt_

_okay?_

_okay_

Andrew wondered how to reply. He’d never been liked before, especially by being blunt. He put his phone down and got out of his gear, picking his phone back up when he was done.

_answer me this._

_okay_

_why is your dad so aggressive?_  
_no bullshit._

 _hes protective of me_  
_thats all_

_i said no bullshit._

_i cant type it_  
_they could trace it_

_they?_

_yeah_  
_they_

_can you call me then?_

_not now_  
_later_

_when?_

_when everyones asleep_

_when is that, i have a sleep schedule of my own to maintain._

_3 am_  
_that’s when i get back_

_back from what?_

_ill tell you later_

_you’d better be honest._

_i promise_

_really?_

_yes really_

_good._

_if i tell you things about me_  
_tell me about the foxes_

_why do you want to know about them?_

_because you have them_

_do you want them?_

_yes_  
_gotta go_

_3 am._

_3 am_

_no later._  
_got that?_

Andrew wouldn’t know if he did, because he didn’t reply. He sighed and saved his contact.

‘ _milk boy_ ’

* * *

 

Wednesday. 2:58am

Andrew had made sure his phone was fully charged before he got to the roof. He wasn’t expecting much. Two minutes at most. But he just had to make sure. He cursed out the protective streak in his brain. He shouldn’t be caring this much. He already had Aaron and Kevin and Nicky to protect. He didn’t need another lost boy to look after. But the look in the boy’s eyes made him worry. When Andrew shut his eyes. All he could see were Nathaniel’s eyes. Staring right back at him. The more he concentrated, the more he saw in them. There was the first wash of innocence and fear, and that’s the most that people would see. That was probably all Nicky saw as well. But if you waited just a little longer, next up was the danger in them. The way that his eyes could look a person up and down, checking for any sign of an enemy. And most importantly, how he could take them down. Then it was the knowledge beyond his years. Like he’d seen too much. Heard too much. Been a part of too much. And that all he wanted was a simple life, to run away. From what? From what? That was all Andrew could think about. The last thing Andrew saw in those eyes, those god damned blue eyes, was hope. And it was barely there, hanging on by a thread, but it was still there.

The buzzing of his phone made him jump. Andrew always had it on silent, it was too distracting otherwise. The Foxes always added him back to the group chat, no matter how many times he tried to leave.

‘ _milk boy_ ’

He sighed with a slight relief. He was okay. Maybe he didn’t even need to be worried. It was probably nothing. Andrew picked the phone up, holding it to his ear. “Abram?”

“Hi.”

Andrew wanted to say, ‘are you okay?’, he really did. But he never knew how. The silence was the next best thing.

Nathaniel was the one to break it. “How are you, was practice okay?”

“Yeah. How are you?” The boy was a little like Kevin in a way, obsessed with the stupid game of stickball. ‘They’d be friends,’ he thought. Wait. ‘Or mortal enemies.’ That seemed more appropriate.

“I’m fine.” Andrew could hear the fake smile. He’d done it before. Takes one to know one.

“Cut the bullshit. Answer my question,” He sighed. “Why is your dad so aggressive?”

“He,” Andrew could hear Nathaniel pulling his bedsheets over his head. “He-“

“Now.”

“He’s the head of a crime ring.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Oh. Oh fuck. Andrew was thinking that he’d be like him. Not a part of a fucking blood ring. Maybe this would be better with Renee.

“I’m next to take charge.” His voice shook even more.

“Promise you’ll answer my questions?”

“Y- Yeah.”

“Why did I have to call you at three?”

“I…” He sniffled slightly. It didn’t sound like a cold. But he didn’t look like the type of boy to cry. “I just had a lesson.”

“What kind?”

“On how to skin a man.”

“Fuck.”

“They’re every night, sometimes we go to Target afterward, get food and stuff. That’s why I was there, alone but not.”

Andrew dug his nails into his palms. He needed to smoke. Smoke and think things through. “And you’re not bullshitting me?”

“No. My father’s name is Nathan Wesninski. Google it, I’m sure you'll see some shit.” He tried to laugh. Tried to. But it ended up like some strangled attempt at one.

“Yeah. Maybe I will.”

“Will you tell me about the Foxes now?”

“I will. But later, okay?”

“Text me. I have to go, but text me.”

“I will Abram, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” He held his phone tightly. “I don’t want to go.”

“You want your phone to be smashed again?”

“No.”

“Do it so you can get my texts.” He heard the rustle of the sheets again, and the snap of a phone before he got hung up on. Even in the age of touch screens, Nathaniel still had a flip phone. A part of Andrew thought it suited him. Another part of him thought he should brush that thought away.

But he didn’t.

He let it stay.

* * *

 

Wednesday. 6:47 am

Andrew walked into the dorm, instantly making his way to the kitchen. Only to be greeted with Kevin’s grumpy face. “Morning.” It clearly wasn’t a good one.

“You’re still wearing yesterday’s clothes.”

“Observant.”

“How are you awake? It’s six am, normally you wake up at… Twelve.” He sounded more confused than angry. Unusual for Kevin.

“I’ve been dealing with things,” He held his hand out. “Coffee.”

Kevin sighed and put the mug in his hand.

“Did you add sugar?”

“Yes. Five fucking spoons of it.”

“Good,” He took a sip, scrunching his nose up. “Bitter.”

“...” Kevin sighed, rubbing his head. He was probably nursing a hangover. That wasn’t unlikely, especially for Kevin. “I’m gonna go watch the Trojan’s match from last night.”

“Again?”

“Yes. Again.” He huffed, walking out of the kitchen.

Andrew sighed and leaned against the counter, taking small sips of his coffee. How could he help Abram? Even better, how could he save him?

He pulled his phone out, looking up the name. So Nathaniel wasn’t lying. Huh. He clearly didn’t operate alone, there was no way he could get all of that done by himself, but the whole thing could probably be taken down if he got rid of Nathan.

But how? That was a thing that Andrew would just have to figure out as he went along.

* * *

 

Wednesday. 7:42 pm

 _how r u_  
_drew_  
_you there_  
_dreeeeeeew_

Andrew looked down at his phone, taking his glasses off. He only needed them to read school work anyway. Of course, it was Abram.

_yeah. i’m here._

_can u tell me about the foxes now_  
_im bored_

_don’t you have school work to do, mr smart guy?_

_done it all_

_where are you enrolled?_

_same as u_  
_palmetto_

_but, you take online classes, right?_

_bingo_  
_so foxes_

_who do you want to know about?_

_all of them_

_pick one._

_how am i supposed to pick one when theyre all good_

_pick a number from one to nine then._

_seven_  
_it’s lucky after all_

_allison is a prissy brat. but she plays okay. i prefer playing with nicky._

_what is she like as a person_

_she’s okay i don’t really talk to her._

_y not_

_i don’t see the need._

_but she’s a part of the defense line, right_

_yeah, doesn’t mean i have to be nice._  
_let me ask you something._

_okay_

_what chocolate do you like?_

_i don’t really know_  
_ive never had enough to know_

_what do you normally have?_

_lola sometimes gets kit kats_  
_they r nice_

 _okay._  
_who’s lola?_

 _friend of dads_  
_she does my lessons_  
_i dont like her_

Andrew noted that down. Another person to kill.

_who else don’t you like?_

_everyone except you_

Fuck. He was lonely. He had to get him out. Had to. It wasn’t a maybe decision.

_specifics abram._

_romero_  
_jackson_  
_and dimaccio_  
_they r the worst ones_

 _okay._  
_isn’t there anyone you like?_

 _my moms dead_  
_i liked her_

 _Andrew curled_ up a little more, clutching his phone a little tighter.

_how’d she die?_

_dad_

_isn’t there anyone else you like?_

_my uncle_  
_i guess_

_your uncle?_

_yeah_  
_stuart hatford_

_why’d you like him?_

_he reminds me of my mother_  
_but i don’t talk to him anymore_  
_he’s busy with work_

_work?_

_the same line of work as my father_

Andrew cursed his brain. This boy was a mess, who trusted strangers far too easily. He should’ve let him go, change his number so Nathaniel couldn’t remember it. Everything inside of Andrew was telling him that this was a bad idea, what the fuck are you doing stop it now before you fall too far, too fast. But he couldn’t let Nathaniel die when he could at least help him get out.

 _abram._  
_i’m going to get you out._

_u will?_

_yeah._  
_i promise._

 _okay_  
_can we talk about the foxes again_

 _okay._  
_who next?_

_kevin_

_that asshole?_

_ye_

_okay_

Andrew pulled his covers over his head, watching Nathaniel’s instant replies come through. He never let go of a promise. He’d get him out.

* * *

 

Thursday. 4:51am

_what’s your uncle’s number?_

_why_

_just give it to me abram._

_202-555-0196_

_thank you._

_can u tell me more about matt now_  
_he seems funny_

_sure, junkie._

_junkie_

_thats you._

_y_

_because you’re obsessed with us._

_and_  
_i like exy_

_never said it was a bad thing._

* * *

 Thursday. 2:27 pm

“Hi. I know you don’t know me, but I’m in desperate need of a favor. I’ll make it worth your time.” Andrew took another drag of his cigarette, staring out at the campus.

* * *

Friday. 6:29 pm

Even though it was a game night, and the stadium was practically screaming, Andrew and Renee could still manage a quiet conversation. They needed to.

“I’m leaving after the first half.”

“Pardon?”

“I need to be somewhere.” If it turned out to plan, he’d be there in time.

“Andrew, you can’t.”

“I already am. I’m ‘sick’ remember?”

Renee frowned. “Still, what if I get hurt?”

“They’re worse than us. Their strikers can barely score, it’s their defense line that gives them their reputation. And I’m sure Kevin and Seth can keep them at bay, no?”

“I thought you didn’t care about the game.”

“I don’t. Abram does.”

“Abram?” Renee tilted her head.

“You’ll see,” The warning buzzer blared overhead, and the doors opened to let the starters on. “You’ll see.” He swung his racquet over his shoulder and walked onto the court.

* * *

Friday. 8:12 pm

Andrew glanced at his phone on the seat next to him, putting his doughnut down. Kevin wasn’t here to reprimand him, so he took advantage of the opportunity. He could’ve picked something far worse, with a much higher sugar content, but he liked original glazed. He was a creature of habit.

‘milk boy’

He fought back a smile and picked up his phone. “Abram-“

“They’re dead,” He cried into the phone. “T-They’re all dead. They died in a car crash, around an hour ago. All of them died, even DiMaccio-”

“They died in a car crash, around an hour ago. All of them died, even DiMaccio and Lola. She was in the back next to Nathan. Nathan forgot to do his belt up, so he was flung forward into the dashboard.” He spoke the first half with him before taking over. “I know Abram.”

Nathaniel froze. “How? How…?”

“Your uncle helped me.” The bodies were too disfigured to recognize. That was Andrew’s only request.

“What?!” Nathaniel grabbed his wrist, trying to not make his hand shake.

“He said he’d deal with the rest of his men.”

“You…” He gulped. “You did this?”

“For you.”

“For me?”

“For you,” Andrew repeated.

Nathaniel stood there, in silence. He’d been dropped outside of the police station. Left to his own devices. He was eighteen, so he could probably make his own way.

“I can see you.”

“What?” He rubbed his eyes.

“I’m in the black car, look to your left.”

Nathaniel looked to his left, making eye contact with him.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He shakily walked over to the car, opening the door. “I don’t want to sit on your food.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Andrew picked up the doughnut, putting it in his mouth. He dusted the seat off before turning the engine on again. It wasn’t a long drive to Wymack’s, he needed to make sure that his Nathaniel wouldn’t leave his sight.

Nathaniel got in, rubbing his arm as he did the belt up. “Why?”

“I couldn’t let you get hurt.”

“Is that it?”

“Mhmm,” He shrugged. “I pulled on a few favors, don’t ask.”

Nathaniel nodded slowly, before gulping. “Should I be afraid of you?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not a monster, that’s why,” He pulled out of the car park with absolute ease. “The monster is my cousin.”

“Nicky?”

“Yeah.”

“How is he a monster?” Nathaniel couldn’t help but snort.

“Just is,” Andrew shrugged and focused on driving until they made it to the quieter roads, ones that didn’t require that much attention. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to change your name to something that the teammates can’t look up?”

“Yeah. Kind of.”

“Think about it, then tell Coach. He’ll help you.”

Nathaniel nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.” They spent the rest of the drive in happy, quiet silence. And Andrew was absolutely fine with that.

* * *

Saturday. 11:32 am

Neil Josten slept in the stadium that night. He’d asked Andrew to let him see it, and he couldn’t say no to him. He’d passed out by the time they were due to leave, so Wymack let him stay. Andrew watched him as he slept, only occasionally stepping out of the room to get a coffee. When the time came for morning practice and the rest of the team came wandering in, they weren’t expecting to see what they saw.

“Okay. What the actual fuck,” Allison stepped away from Seth, walking towards Andrew. “Explanation.”

Andrew glared at her as she sat down, pursing her lips.

Seth sat next to her, wrapping a hand around her waist. “Where are the rest of your gang going to sit, if you’ve got a runaway sleeping on the couch?”

“He’s not a runaway.” Andrew looked back at the sleeping Neil, rubbing his head. He ignored the mumbles that Allison and Seth shared and the presence of the rest of the upperclassmen.

Matt leaned over the back of the couch, narrowing his eyes. “How small is he?”

“Five foot three. Now piss off.”

Matt looked back at Dan, mouthing for help.

Dan walked towards the couch, smiling. “So-”

“Sit down. Your idol will explain it later.”

“When the rest of his monsters come in.” Seth scoffed.

Andrew turned around, face stony. “I suggest you back the fuck off.”

“Or what?” Seth smirked.

“Or-”

“Is this Abram?” Renee’s voice was cool, a stark contrast from what had just happened.

“I-” Andrew looked at her, nodding.

“He’s not what I expected,” She smiled, sitting next to Allison. “But I’m open to surprises. Right guys?” She looked expectantly at the rest of them.

Seth huffed and looked away, the rest of them giving slow nods.

“Good,” Renee opened her mouth to start another conversation, until-

“OH MY GOD, WHY IS THE PRETTY BOY ASLEEP ON THE COUCH ANDREW?” Nicky burst into the room, speaking German, about to shake Neil awake.

Andrew grabbed his wrist. “Don’t.”

Nicky frowned. “Aren’t you going to explain?”

“Later. Now sit somewhere else.”

Aaron trailed behind Nicky as he walked to the spare couch, tail between his legs. Exactly like a hurt puppy.

Kevin only scowled at Neil, he’d been informed of the plans for him. Didn’t mean he approved of them, but he had to go along with them. He only sipped his coffee, walking over to the window to look over the court.

Andrew kept on staring at Neil, making sure he wouldn’t wake. He could clearly sleep like a rock.

Wymack walked into the room, quickly counting up his team. “I’m sure you’ve noticed the new addition.”

Seth scoffed. “No shit…” He mumbled.

Wymack sighed. “His name is Neil Josten. He’s eighteen years old, and he’s the newest addition to the offense line.”

Andrew smiled slightly but made sure it was under his mask. His Abram would get what he wanted.

To play again.

* * *

Sunday. 11:56pm

Neil followed Andrew up the stairs in silence. They’d discovered in the few days that Neil had been here that silence was the way they preferred things. Neil had been attached at Andrew’s hip ever since they’d gotten out of the car on Friday. And that was how Andrew intended it to stay.

“You okay with heights?”

“I’m okay with them.”

Andrew nodded, busting the door open with his shoulder. Despite his size, he was stronger than he looked. Neil had figured that out too. He walked to the edge, sitting himself down. “So.”

“So?” Neil sat next to him.

“I didn’t know what to buy you.”

“What? You didn’t have to buy me anything Drew.”

“Yeah I did,” He put a hand in his jacket, pulling out a Kit-Kat. “You like them, right?” His eidetic memory was good for something, at least.

Neil’s eyebrows furrowed. “How’d you remember?”

“It took me five hours to scroll through our texts, but I found it.”

“...Bullshit.”

Andrew pursed his lips together. “Fine. I just remembered, okay?” He looked away from him.

Neil smiled. “Can I hug you?”

“Huh?”

“Can I hug you? Nicky said that I should always ask you, so I’m asking you.”

Andrew looked back at him, at those god damned blue eyes. Fuck. He was right. He’d fallen too fast, too far. And he didn’t mind. “Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Just hug me.” Andrew held his arms out.

Neil beamed, hugging him gently. His legs swung slightly.

Everything inside of Andrew was telling him to push him away, that he shouldn’t be enjoying this. But he let himself enjoy it.

When Neil eventually pulled away, he went straight to unwrapping the chocolate. “Do you want some?”

“I’m fine.” Andrew looked over the campus. Maybe both of them would be fine.

Neil snorted slightly. “Okay,” He snapped the bar into its two halves, putting one between his teeth. “You sure?” He held out the stick, almost like he was offering a cigarette.

“I…” He glanced at the half in his mouth. “Do you mind if I…”

Neil tilted his head. “If you?”

“Take that one?” He poked the one in between his teeth.

It didn’t take long for Neil to clock on to what he was doing. “Go ahead.” He placed the other half to the side, shuffling just those extra couple of inches closer so their thighs brushed.

Andrew took the opportunity. And suddenly, everything felt right.


End file.
